Prussia's Lullaby
by When Midnight Strikes
Summary: Based on the song "My Lullaby" from the movie "The Lion King Two: Simba's Pride" OK, you're probably thinking "Really? Another songfic?" Well, yes, really. It's my specialty


**So, I saw this video on Youtube and I was like OH MY GOSH I MUST WRITE A STORY ON IT! Then… this happened O.O There will be some OOCness because it is before World War 2 and all of its randomness. Based on the song My Lullaby from the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride**

_Prussia's Lullaby_

I set Germany down on his bed. He yawned, rubbed his eyes, and looked up at me.

"Could I have a lullaby?" he asked suddenly. He never asks for a lullaby…

"Tomorrow night. I need some time to make it up, OK?" I smiled.

"Oh… OK."

"Sleep, little Germany," I smiled, "Tomorrow, you start up training again."

"Goodnight Prussia," he smiled and rolled onto his side, closing his eyes.

I started to walk away and smirked, "Yes, goodnight." I turned around and looked at him, speaking quietly, "One day, when you're big and strong, you will be a king."

With that, I walked out and closed his door quietly. He will be one of the most powerful countries the world has ever seen. When I think about what that jerk Austria did to me, Germany is my only tie to reality.

He will be the one to finally destroy him.

That is my dream.

I walked down the hall to the main room of the make-shift army base. We have been forced to work with what we have, and what we have is my house.

Of course it has to be my house.

I walked up to two of the other countries I am training.

"Poland. Denmark," I addressed them. They spun around quickly and saluted.

"At ease," I told them. They dropped their salute.

"What is it?" Denmark asked.

"Walk with me. I have much to tell you two." I led them down an empty hallway.

"Just tell us, Prussia," Poland finally said. I stopped and turned to them.

"I've had an idea for a while, and Germany holds a vital key. I think he'll be the one to bring me to victory," I smirked, "I can hear it now. Austria's dying gasp, Italy's struggling in my grasp, and Hungary's mournful cry," I laughed a little, "That would be a lullaby for the ages."

"Why should Germany be the one? Others have the same power as he is. Maybe, say, I could do it. Why not me?" Denmark said suddenly.

I looked at him in shock, "Your time will come. Right now, though, it's Germany's moment to shine. You'll have your time."

He just snorted. Poland rolled his eyes and smiled at me, "I like this idea. Germany seems to be perfect."

I smiled, "I'm glad someone agrees." I leaned against the wall. "All this time I've tried to forget. But, I have certain foes I can't forget." I looked at them, "Though it may be kind of petty, I just hate to let them keep living."

Poland looked at me, a little nervous, "Wouldn't the battle get a little bloody?

"That works for me," I laughed.

Denmark smirked, "So you've found someone to help you with that?"

"Of course! Come, let me show you." I led them down the hall to Germany's room. I opened the door.

"Such a symphony of death he could cause when he's older," I whispered, "Holy Roman Empire may be gone, but I can still teach him the," I chuckled, "important things. How to be a killer with a lust for being bad, for one."

Poland just smiled and nodded, looking like he loved the idea. Denmark walked over to sleeping Germany and sneered.

"Sleep you little-" I glared at him to cut him off. He smiled innocently, "I mean, precious little thing."

Poland pushed him aside and smiled down at Germany, "You will be a king, little one."

I smiled, "I can just hear the drums of war, with me in command and him by my side."

"The joy of vengeance!" Denmark dreamed.

"I can hear the cheering from the people," I dreamed also.

"Germany, what a guy!" they both said, though Denmark didn't seem too happy or excited.

I turned around and looked out the door, "The time for payback is soon. Then, our flag will fly against a blood red sky." I turned around, "That's it! That's my lullaby!"

I laughed and walked out, Denmark and Poland after me.

_Germany's POV_

_**(surprise for the people who know the movie/song!)**_

I waited for them to close my door until I opened my eyes again and rolled onto my back. He expects me to be a great, evil, powerful kid one day. I don't think I can do that!

Sighing, I looked toward the door.

Still, he wants what he thinks is best for me. He says I can be a great nation one day, like he is.

I believe him.

Closing my eyes again, I kept wondering what kind of a lullaby Prussia meant.

**So, I got the idea for this because 1, it's an awesome song and 2, I saw an AMV like this, though I had to switch around two of the characters to two countries that actually were a part of Prussia to make it make a little more sense.**


End file.
